


A Gift

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [56]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blindfolds, Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Flogging, Mirrors, Paddling, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House takes Cameron to a club to let her watch someone working with floggers.  Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

She knew they were in a club. But that was all she knew. The smell of the leather and the sweat and the sex and the endorphins was heavy in the air. The sound of floggers striking skin and hands striking skin and paddles thudding against skin wafted from all sides as she was lead along a corridor by the leash attached to her collar. She could hear and smell and almost taste the club around her. She just couldn't see anything.

Damned blindfold.

She couldn't ask where they were, since she'd been told not to speak until given permission. So, she was left to follow where she was lead.

Her stomach was twisting into knots. Excited knots. The anticipation was strangling her. Master had never taken her out in public with the collar and leash and had seemed so adamant about not going to clubs before; now that he was doing both, she couldn't keep a lid on her excitement. They could do anything here!

Several bouncy steps later, she almost broke her ordered silence to ask what they'd be doing, but caught it just before the sound escaped. Her feet wouldn't stay still and energy thrummed through her body, keeping her wound up more than usual.

Master, however, was calm and cool and no different than usual, aside from the leash in his hand and the stunning leather pants he'd put on specifically for this trip. That had thrown her head into a tailspin of grand proportions. He'd always worn jeans or cords, occasionally a pair of khakis, but she could not recall one single instance of him donning leather pants. Admittedly, he looked amazing in the things. Somehow they managed to fall smoothly along his long, lean legs. Though she found herself wondering if the fabric chafed the scar on his thigh or if they were lined, so it wasn't an issue. Then her mind tore off to thoughts of riding on the motorcycle to investigate the home of that Münchhausen's patient...

She managed to stop her forward motion before stumbling herself into Master's backside when he stopped at one of the closed doors. A quick glance around the edge of her blindfold caught the number - thirty-seven. Immediately, she wondered what was behind this door. What had Master planned for them? Then she wondered if Master knew she had peeked? She lowered her head and tried to calm her nerves as she waited for him to lead her again.

"Princess," he spoke firmly, "enter." He tugged the leash and directed her into the room ahead of him. "Stop," he instructed when she'd taken about eight steps.

She stood stock still - except for those thrumming nerves - and naked in the middle of a mostly darkened room, waiting for Master's next command. Being naked, even in a public club, didn't bother her. Master seemed nervous about it though. She'd done her best to ease that tension by doing what he asked and trying not to look too provocative (though she's not sure how a naked woman wearing a collar and leash won't look provocative). She could tell he appreciated her efforts, even if they may not have worked.

Cameron felt him enter the room and close the corridor noise behind the door. When he stepped up behind her, her back straightened and her shoulders shifted back, making her stand up straighter. His lips touched the side of her throat, just above the collar and her eyes closed behind the blindfold. Suddenly, her entire body was warm, despite being naked.

"Take off the blindfold," he instructed, his hands resting on her slender hips, holding her backside against his leather pants.

Her movements felt slow and clumsy, but she stripped off the blindfold and blinked at the dimness. In front of her was a large pane of glass through which she could see a St. Andrew's cross set-up and two people preparing a scene. The submissive of the pair was knelt on the floor at the feet of the one, Cameron assumed, was her Master (he was definitely the Dominant of the pair), waiting patiently.

Master whispered in her ear, "This is your treat. You may speak now if you'd like. They can neither see nor hear us." His hands traveled up her sides to cup her breasts. "And once they get started, I want you to imagine yourself in her position. Imagine me doing these things to you and how you would feel if I did."

Her body shifted from 'warm' to 'hot' in a matter of seconds. She's wanted him to bring her to a club and tie her up and play with her, but he never seemed interested. They'd made it to the club, and, while she wasn't tied up, he was, technically, playing with her. The play was mental, rather than physical (despite his wandering hands). She was no stranger to psychological play; she rather liked it when it was done well. This was pretty damned good - she had a visual guide and only needed to provide the emotional aspect from herself.

She wanted to ask if Master was planning to do any of these things to her later, but she was caught by the sub being strapped to the cross and prepared for the session. Her tongue sneaked out to wet her lips at the same time the sub's on the other side of the two-way mirror did. Entirely a subconscious mimicking, but it made her feel there was a connection between them.

The Dom picked up a multi-tailed flogger - Cameron thought it was leather - and began a soft, thudding series of slaps across the sub's stomach and breasts. Cameron felt her heart begin to race at the sight, imagining what it would feel like for that flogger to slap against her own skin. 'Wondering if Master would use the soft thudding or whip into stinging snaps across her delicate skin. Either would be fine by her, as long as he did it. She felt herself becoming aroused before the spanking session with the flogger was completed.

By the time the Dom moved on to the riding crop that he slapped against the sub's breasts and pussy, Cameron was breathing heavily. Master slid his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her ear. "Easy, princess. They're just getting started."

The idea of a long, endurance-testing spanking session, performed by her Master, was more exciting than watching the performance before her. She tipped her head to one side enough to still see the scene while whispering to him, "Will you do that to me, Master?"

He chuckled low in his chest. "Maybe someday, princess. Keep watching."

Cameron was a panting, wet mess by the time the session beyond the mirror was completed. She had tried to get Master to slide his long, piano-playing fingers between her legs to get her off, but he staunchly refused and made her ride out her wave of hormones without benefit of release.

"Master is mean," she pouted.

"I bring you to a club and give you a hot, sexy fantasy and you tell me I'm mean? I think princess may not get any other such gifts."

Cameron lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Master. I loved the gift - quite a lot," she paused for a breath between pants. "But now I'm all worked up and horny and you won't play with me." She put on her puppy pout again.

Master arched an eyebrow steep into his hairline. "I think princess is cruising... or was that the goal? To goad me into spanking you?"

She shook her head. "No, Master. Though I have been bad. I am sorry."

"I think I'll have to _not_ spank you and let you think about what you've done and why you're being punished by _not_ getting that spanking you want."

"Yes, Master."

"Good girl. Now, kiss me. Then we have to go. I only had the room for two hours."


End file.
